Kizuna Laços
by adutarma
Summary: yaoiUm pequeno desentendimento pode acabar com uma grande união? oneshot


**KIZUNA**

Durante o torneio para escolha do novo rei do Makai...

Kurama abriu a porta. O quarto estava escuro:

-Por que me chamou aqui? Você escreveu naquele bilhete que queria conversar sobre alguma coisa...

Hiei estava sentado no canto de uma cama.

-Sente-se ai – disse, meio ríspido – Yomi me disse que vocês..."passaram uma noite juntos" enquanto você estava no reino dele...é verdade? – Hiei mantinha apenas o Jagan aberto.

Kurama não respondeu. Olhou para baixo, com uma expressão de nojo e raiva, repuxando o lençol da cama enquanto fechava os punhos.

-É, pelo visto não foi algo do seu agrado...

-Aquele maldito...afinal, o que ele quer? Eu o deixaria, mas algo no meu passado não deixa...mas, com certeza, nunca vou gostar dele... Aliás, você está com o cheiro daquele cirurgião...é Shigure, não é?

Hiei fechou o Jagan, amarrou a faixa na testa, abriu os olhos e deu um soco na cama.

-Aquele infeliz – agora era Hiei quem tinha uma expressão de nojo e ódio – eu...também...

-Também teve que dormir com ele, não é?

-É...mas, ao contrário de você e Yomi, nós não fizemos nada, ele me abraçou e tive que dormir assim...

Kurama se incomodou com essa observação. Até parecia que ele tinha dormido com Yomi por conta própria...mas não deixou de falar:

-Shigure...se Mukuro souber vai mata-lo com certeza...

Hiei respondeu com certa indiferença:

-Mukuro! O que aquela desgraçada tem a ver com tudo isso?

-Ela parece muito interessada em você... -havia um sutil tom de ciúmes na voz dele – Dá pra entender, porque ela é uma mulher e você...

-Dá pra parar? Isso enche! – Hiei havia gritado, o que espantou um pouco Kurama. Então, recobrando a postura, continuou – Parece que os nossos 'laços' quase se romperam, não é? – ele estava um pouco tímido agora – Eu não quero que as coisas continuem assim, muito menos, que terminem desse jeito...

Kurama sorriu gentilmente e pôs as mãos sobre as de Hiei.

-Eu também não... só espero que a Mukuro...

Nesse instante, Hiei avançou sobre Kurama e o beijou, fazendo-o deitar na cama, tirando a própria regata e abrindo a camisa de Kurama. Depois olhou fixamente nos olhos da raposa e, parecendo ofendido:

-Já não falei pra parar! No que você está pensando? Que eu vou te trocar por aquela imbecil? E deixar você pro Yomi! Você é mesmo um idiota se acha que eu faria isso...

Kurama estava surpreso... Então, sorrindo novamente:

-Desculpe, acho que sou mesmo um idiota – e fechou os olhos – Sabe, Yomi disse que me faria te esquecer... Pessoalmente, eu acho isso impossível...- e pôs as mãos no rosto de um ofendido e surpreso Hiei – Eu nunca quero te esquecer... Você me perdoa?

Assim, Kurama ganhou outro beijo de Hiei e perdeu o resto da roupa. O mesmo aconteceu com Hiei, que deu um sorriso maroto:

-Eu sei como fazer você não me esquecer nunca mais... – e começou a beijar o corpo de Kurama, começando pelo pescoço. Mas Kurama começou a chorar. Ele tentava evitar, afinal, era Hiei que estava ali, mas não conseguia desviar os pensamentos da noite em que Yomi fizera a mesma coisa, muito mais agressivamente. Hiei se deteve e pôs uma das mãos sobre o peito de Kurama:

-Desculpe, acho que fiz você lembrar de coisas desagradáveis... – sentou-se na cama, apoiado na cabeceira, ao lado de Kurama, que estava soluçando e tinha os pulsos cerrados – Tudo bem, a gente pára por aqui – ele tinha um ar meio compreensivo, meio aborrecido – mas eu não sou Yomi, sou Hiei, e nós somos muito diferentes...

-Desculpa – Kurama tentava parar as lágrimas – você está certo... você é o meu Hiei, o Hiei que eu tanto amo e nunca vou esquecer...eu...eu não quero que pare agora, quero estreitar nossos 'laços' ainda mais...

Hiei se deitou sobre Kurama, beijando-lhe o rosto e secou-lhe as lágrimas;

-Eu também...nunca vou me esquecer de você...Kurama – e recomeçou o que tinha interrompido, do mesmo ponto em que havia parado.

Assim, eles se amaram numa noite chuvosa e escura... E, ao som da chuva, depois de tudo, Hiei disse:

-Um dia, numa noite como essa, você disse que queria e podia cuidar das minhas feridas... então, será que eu posso cuidar das suas também?

Kurama apenas sorriu e fez Hiei pousar a cabeça em sei peito, abraçando-o.

-Claro, é isso que eu quero...agora temos laços que ninguém mais poderá romper – Hiei beijou o peito de Kurama, na altura do coração.

E dormiram, os dois tranqüilos e completos,

OWARI


End file.
